Un rato con Michael
by Silvietta10
Summary: Ángela se da cuenta de que su amiga está extraña. Una escena que nos vamos a perder y todos deseamos. Situado 3 meses después del 6x23


**UN RATO CON MICHAEL**

**¡Hola! Se que hace mucho que no escribo pero realmente tengo que decirle a la inspiración que me agregue al facebook. Estoy a 0 de ideas. Y esta no es que sea muy brillante pero cómo es una escena que de seguro nos vamos a perder en la serie, necesitaba darle mi punto de vista.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Un super beso! (solo quedan 13 días! :D)**

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, es idea de Hart Hanson y propiedad de Fox Enterntaiment**

Ángela estaba delante del Angeletor. Miraba que todos los archivos estuviesen bien y los programas funcionaran correctamente. Sabía que Megan era una buena artista, una buena chica y una buena trabajadora. Ella misma la había propuesto para que fuese su sustituta el tiempo que durase su baja maternal y por eso había ido al Jeffersonian en domingo, para no ofenderle al ver que revisaba su trabajo. Pero necesitaba comprobar que su querido ordenador estaba en perfectas condiciones.

**-**Megan lo hace bien. Sabe cómo usarlo – dijo una voz a espaldas de la artista. Brennan estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. - Ya hace 2 meses que estás de baja maternal. Si hubiese roto algo, lo sabrías.

-¿Cómo no pensé que tu estarías aquí? - preguntó retóricamente Ángela

-No lo sé. Yo no estoy en tu mente – contestó la antropóloga

-Lo sé cielo, lo sé

-¡Pero bueno! - dijo Brennan dirigiéndose al cochecito de bebé que había en el despacho de la artista - ¡Si has traído a Michael! - la antropóloga se apoyó en el carrito y empezó a hacer monerias al pequeño – ¡Mira! ¡Falanges bailadoras!

Ángela miró a su amiga. Tan fría con los adultos y tan tierna con los niños. Realmente desde que Michael había nacido Brennan se había vuelto mucho más sensible. Parecía que se derritiera con él. Cada vez que lo miraba, lo cogía, le hablaba...lo hacía con una ternura extrema.

-¿Puedo cogerlo? - preguntó Brennan

-Oh por favor cariño. Sabes que eso no tienes ni que preguntármelo. ¿No te ha quedado claro todavía en estos dos meses? Después de mí y de Hodgins vosotros sois las personas que más lo queréis. Sois su familia aunque no nos una la sangre.

Brennan no contestó. Ángela miró a su amiga. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-Bren cielo – Ángela miró a su amiga que desvió la vista y cogió al pequeño con muchísima delicadeza – ¡Oh vaya! ¿Te has emocionado? - preguntó la artista viendo cómo Brennan intentaba hacer pasar el nudo que se le había quedado en la garganta. Realmente estaba muy rara.

-No es nada. - contestó Brennan poniéndole el chupete a Michael.

Las dos amigas estuvieron un rato conversando y jugando con el niño. Brennan tenía mucho interés en saber todo lo que hacía Ángela con el pequeño. Cuándo mini Hodgins se quedó dormido su madre lo acunó entre sus brazos. Brennan se quedó observando la escena

-¿No te da miedo? - preguntó

-¿El qué? ¿Michael? - contestó Ángela – Hombre... sé que se parece más a su padre que a mí pero de ahí a que sea tan feo cómo para tenerle miedo.. - bromeó la artista

-¿No te da miedo ser madre?

-Bueno... - Ángela suspiró. Aquella era una pregunta difícil - A veces me aterra. Cuando por las noches lo miro pienso que es una personita que depende de mí, una persona que me hará sufrir, que me pondrá en dilemas... y muchas veces me pregunto si seré capaz. Pero... desde el momento en que lo tuve en mis brazos.. sólo pude sentir un amor tan grande por él que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea y a pasar lo que sea por él. Y claro que me asusta. Pero os tengo a todos para ayudarme y sobretodo tengo a Hodgins. Michael es de los dos. Y saber que está ahí para recorrer el camino conmigo lo hace todo mucho más fácil y con mucha más felicidad.

Brennan se quedó mirando a su amiga y acarició al pequeño Michael con una mano. Después de llevó las manos a su regazo.

Ángela volvió a observar a su compañera. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿A que venían todas aquellas preguntas?

-Bren – empezó Ángela mientras dejaba al pequeño Michael en su cochecito– Me tienes preocupada..¿te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo con Booth? Ya se que las cosas no están muy claras desde que pasó lo de... ¡vamos! Desde que pasó.

-Si solo fuera Booth... - susurró casi para sí misma Brennan

-¡Bueno me vas a decir que té pasa o no!

-Estoy embarazada

Ángela se quedó en shock.¿Brennan embarazada? ¿Brennan iba a ser madre?Tenía que repasar los acontecimientos. Brennan se había querido quedar embarazada una vez. Pero no había sido posible, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera. Pero esta vez Brennan no se había inseminado. Así que la única opción posible era...

-¡Oh Dios! !Oh Dios! - Ángela empezó a dar pequeños saltitos y a caminar por el despacho mientras llevaba sus manos rápidamente de la boca a la cintura y de ahí a la cabeza y vuelta a empezar. - ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Y de Booth! - gritó la artista finalmente

-¡Shhh!- dijo Brennan - ¡Vas a despertar a Michael!

-Oh da igual! Ya lo volveré a dormir. En este momento eso es lo último que me preocupa – dijo Ángela mientras hacía sentar a Brennan para empezar el interrogatorio - ¿Lo sabe Booth?

-Sí.

-¿Sí? - dijo Ángela llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Si pero hemos decidido no decir nada aún. Hasta que no haga 3 meses del embarazo. Ya sabes que el primer trimestre es el más peligroso...

-Entonces.. ¿Estáis juntos? - la interrumpió Ángela - ¿Que vais a hacer? ¿Dónde viviréis?

Brennan sonrió.Le hacía gracia ver la reacción de su amiga. Aunque realmente su gesto era una manera de esquivar todas aquellas preguntas que Ángela acababa de soltar. No tenía respuesta para ellas. Y lo peor es que no era porque no se las hubiese planteado, sino que aún habiéndose hecho esas preguntas miles de veces no encontraba respuesta.

Ángela miró a su amiga. Madre... Brennan llevaba una vida en su vientre.

-Oh cielo – Ángela se abalanzó sobre Brennan y la abrazó – Lo siento. Es que ha sido un shock. Te estoy agobiando y ni siquiera te he felicitado. Muchas felicidades Brennan. Serás una madre estupenda.

-Gracias Ángela – dijo Brennan intentando que no se le escapasen las lágrimas

Justo en ese instante unos nudillos llamaron a la puerta del despacho de Ángela, que estaba abierta.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Le pasa algo a Mike? Es que tenéis una cara muy extraña- dijo Booth

-Hola Booth. Si tranquilo, estamos perfectas. Y Michael está cada día mas guapo. - contestó Brennan

-Eso por supesto. Es un campeón – dijo Booth entrando y mirando al pequeño bebé. -¿Ángela estás bien? - dijo Booth al ver que Ángela ni había hablado ni se había movido desde que él había entrado

-Sí todo bien Booth. - Ángela miró entonces la tierna escena. Ellos dos junto a un bebé. De aquí a unos meses eso sería real. - ¿Y tu? ¿Estás bien Booth? ¿Contento?

Brennan mandó una mirada asesina a su amiga. Realmente no le había dicho que no se lo pudiese decir a Booth, pero había quedado por supesto.

-¿A qué has venido Booth? - dijo Brennan cortando a Booth que ya tenía la boca abierta para contestar a Ángela

-Eso. - dijo Booth llevándose las manos a la cadera – A lo que venía. Tenemos un caso. ¿Vamos?

-Claro. Voy a mi despacho y cojo el abrigo. - Brennan se despidió de Michael con un besito – Te llamo Ángela

-Eso. Llámame, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Booth miró a Ángela sin entender nada.

-¿A tí las hormonas del embarazo aún no se te han puesto en su sitio verdad? - preguntó Booth

-Tú preocupate de otras hormonas – contestó Ángela maliciosamente

Brennan volvió a mandar una mirada a asesina a Ángela y cogió a Booth por un brazo antes de que se percatara de lo que pasaba. Aunque conociendo el sexto sentido de Booth estaba convencida que ya se había dado cuenta. Pero se haría el ignorante hasta que ella le dijese que se lo había dicho a Ángela. Booth era así.

Cuándo Brennan cogió a Booth por el brazo y tiró de él para salir de la sala el agente la agarró de la mano para frenarla. Quería despedirse del niño, así que le hizo una carantoña a Michael y luego soltó la mano de su compañera para pasársela por los hombros.

Ángela los observó. Y los vio salir. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Siempre habían tenido algo especial. Pero ahora era demasiado. Ahora lo destilaban todos los poros de su piel. Sabía que el destino les tenía preparado estar juntos. Pero nunca hubiese pensado que el orden iba a ser ese. Y aunque oficialmente no estaban juntos sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Siempre había sabido que algún día iban a ser uno. Sabía que había algo que los unía. Pero ahora ese algo era mucho más fuerte. Ahora sus caminos estaban unidos para siempre. Ahora estaban unidos por un alma.


End file.
